


Witness

by ola_ukraine



Series: Old fairy-tale When Sun was a God [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, M/M, Not Beta Read, Peter aka Petra, Smut, What Was I Thinking?, alternative universe - ancient times, gender switch, ukrainian language
Language: Українська
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ola_ukraine/pseuds/ola_ukraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Петру видают заміж за Кріса. До неї приїздить племінник, хоча і зовсім не до неї, як виявляється. Стася так і не добирається до додому</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Son

Петрі не ліз шмат до горла, вона дивилася на те як п’ють та їдять галли за святковим столом, коси та вінок давили на голову не гірше за важкі вікінговськи обладунки. Кріс сидів на троні біля його ніг примостився сивий, як і волосся чоловіка пес. Білі зуби Кріса впивалися в соковите реберце, сік стікав по бороді. Петрі хотілося завити, але вона дивилася на вже законного свого чоловіка, на те як іншою рукою вільною від їжі він куйовдив хутро пса на його голові. Пес мружився задоволено, коли сильні пальці проріджували трохи скуйовджене хутро і плавно та ніжно торкалися знову. Жінка закусила нижню губу в роті раптом пересохло. Кріс всміхнувся їй хижо, так що в середині неї все стискалося, наче мотузку в’ють. Петра вчепилася до побілівших кісточок в краєчок столу, та трохи нахилилася, в кутку очей помітивши пітьму, вона насувала. В просторій залі раптом стало нестерпно задушливо.

Жінка нахмурила чоло і торкнулася до скроні тонкими пальцями. Крізь темну завісу непритоми, вона побачила сілует. Кріс стояв в кроці від Петри, він трохи нахилився та стиснув її плече, піднімаючи її вгору. Навколо них натовп задоволено загудів, наче великий вулик. Петра стиснула руку в кулак і примружила очі.

\- Ми йдемо, - повідомив Кріс на всю залу і повів жінку за собою, його пальці боляче впивалися до м’якоті плеча.

Вона лише стисла кулаки на його заяву та підняла голову, яка ще й  досі паморочилася змусила себе гідно піти слідом. В покоях було напівтемно, лише один смолоскип кидав жовто-гаряче світло на стіну та  велике ліжко.

\- Роздягайся, - наказав їй чоловік і впав на ліжко, на спину, ніби безтурботний хлопчисько.

Петра замружила очі і почала розшнуровувати сорочку. Вона пригадала свого першого чоловіка Девкаліона, який в першу шлюбну ніч, просто розірвав її сукню разом з сорочкою та  заламуючи їй руки оволодів нею, її було боляче, поперек ломило. Від Девкаліона тхнуло наче з винної бочки. А потім він просто заснув на Петрі, притискаючи до ліжка її своєю тушей. Вона згадала, як вона плакала, як змивала з себе сім’я та кров, та як було боляче торкатися до синців на руках та по всьому тілу. Петра пригадала, як сестра Девкаліона Калі тамувала її біль душевний та тілесний. Якими ніжними були її вуста та руки в противагу її брата.

\- Подивись на мене, - жінка почула крізь туман спогадів голос Кріса.

Петра повільно розплющила очі, він напівлежав на ліжку, спираючись на лікті. Його очі сяяли, наче зорі, але в них не було того голодного, огидного хтивого блиску, який був у Девкаліона. В очах Кріса була зацікавленість та захоплення.

 - Знімай все і дивись на мене, я не збираюся з тобою битися, - посміхнувся він.

Петра проковтнула жорсткий ком, що стояв в горлі, та нарешті впоралася з зав’язками на сорочці та сукні. Вона зачепилася великим пальцем за комір та оголила одне плече. Кріс важко видихнув. Петра провела  вільною рукою по іншому плечу та опустила руки, плаття впало до її ніг. Жінці захотілося закритися, згорбитися.

\- Підійди но до мене, - наказав Кріс і ривком встав з ліжка, так що Петрі інстинктивно захотілося відсахнутися від нього.

Вона зробила декілька кроків, він нічого не робив, лишень чекав на неї. Коли вона була за півкроку Кріс торкнувся її шиї провів розкритою долонею по ній, далі по плечу, його заскорузла долоня лягла на її грудь, він стиснув одну не дуже міцно. Петра стояла зачаївши подих і дивилася на хіть, яка наче полум’я від битви розпалялася на дні його срібних очей.

\- Ти гарна, - голос Кріса був зірваний, трохи крихкий, він поклав свою велику долоню їй на поперек, трохи натиснув пальцями, змістив їх до низу лагідно гладячи її стегно.

\- В тебе широкі стегна, ти народиш мені спадкоємця, - хижо і одержимо посміхнувся їй чоловік, притискаючи її  до своїх чресел, де можна наочно було відчути  його бажання.

Петра на це лише задубіла кожним своїм м’язом, заклякла.

Кріс відпустив її від себе, стягнув свою сорочку через голову і відкинув її кудись вбік.  Петра подивилася на його груди, які поросли срібним волосом, коси м’язів по боках, на шрами на ребрах. Він обійшов жінку, наче покупну кобилу, погладив її боки та спину, нахилився опалюючи диханням загривок та поцілував. Вона все ще була напружена і тупо вдивлялася в кам’яну стіну перед ліжком. Кріс посміхнувся та з силою штовхнув. Петра впала на лікті та коліна на м’яке хутро і знову замружила очі. Але він не навалювався з гори, як це робив Девкаліон. Кріс лишень прибрав її волосся з плечей, оголюючи беззахисну шию. Він гладив її плечі та спину, поступово спускаючись до стегон, так наче вичосував свою найулюбленішу кобилу. Кріс цілував її шию, притискаючи м’які шерехаті вуста на мить. На кожен цілунок його Петра здригалася і чекала болю, але болю не було, натомість шкіра її горіла від неспішних, легких поцілунків, так буває коли стоїш близько біля вогнища. А потім Кріс зробив те що не робила,  навіть Калі, яка навчила Петру коханню ніжному, справжньому з відгуком. Чоловік торкнувся губами її срамних губ і почав вилизувати, як пес тічну суку. Петру всю трусило, вона хотіла відсахнутися, вильнути стегнами, але він лише міцно стиснув їх. Внизу Петри все так солодко та боляче стискалося і вона нарешті розслабилася, вимучений стогін зірвався з її вуст.  Вона скавульчала, ноги її розїзжалися в боки, на кожне його облизування, а потім все на мить припинилося. Кріс наліг на неї згори, легко по свій слині та смазці увійшов до її нутра, наче меч входить у піхви. Петра скрикнула, схилила чоло на руки, що склала поперед себе. Кріс потужними поштовхами грав її так, що  вона проїзжала по хутру, піт змійками стікав по її персах.

\- Ти народиш мені сина, - шепотів він в її темно-русяве сплутане волосся, вона лише стогнала у відповідь.

Кріс тримав її стегна настільки міцно, що на блідій її шкірі наче волошки в житі розквітали синці. Все задоволення було на межі болю та насолоди. Петра затремтіла, завмерла та гучно заволала, наче ранена тварина, впала на ліжко, а він все продовжував штовхатися в неї, поки сам не впав такий важкий, наче повалене дерево. Кріс здійнявся на руках, та відсунувся, ліг обабіч неї. Петра подивилася на його почервоніле, задоволене обличчя з очима щілинами. Він торкнувся її скроні та щоки кінчиками пальців прибираючи мокре волосся з її оксамитовий шкіри. Її було майже так само солодко та хороше, як і в перший раз з Калі, яка пестила її та цілувала все її тіло.

\- Добре, - Петра хрипко прошепотіла до свого чоловіка.

Кріс нічого не сказав лише  поглядом пестив її обличчя майже у дрьомі, притягнув її за плечі до себе і поцілував в маківку.

\- Я народжу сина, - на межі слуху сказала Петра в могутні груди Кріса.

Через дев’ять повенів на ліжку Петра знову волала, наче поранена тварина, а потім покої оголосив вереск спадкоємця. Хлопця назвали Артогеном.  Коли Артогену виконалася три весна до Петри приїхав її небіж.


	2. Nephew

Елісон вбігла в кімнату, де Петра розчісувала свої коси, з очима, що сяяли, як новенький перський кинджал.

\- Петро, до нас гості, там багато чоловіків в кольорах та обладунках, твого клану.

Жінка відклала гребінець вбік і скосила погляд на пасербицю.

\- Дякую, дівчинко, скажи своєму батьку, що я зараз прийду.

Жінка насупила брови, коли за дівчиною зачинилися важкі двері.

Дерек спішився, киваючи тітці в привітанні. Петра скривила свої вуста в вітальній посмішці. Нестерпний лобуряка, якого вона пам’ятала, поки його не відіслали до Лорела виріс  та став чоловіком:  роздався в плечах, риси його обличчя змужніли та загострилися, стали різкіше.

Кріс пожартував, що Дерек приїхав підпортити їм дівчат.  Люди Арджента загиготіли. Хлопець не звертаючи на це уваги, підійшов до тітки.

\- Петро, давно не бачилися, - сказав їй небіж. Слова рідної мови, заділи щось давно забуте сколихнули душу.

Петра розставила руки, ніби лебідь розправляє крила та зробила крок назустріч. Дерек відчувався по іншому, ніж її чоловік, він був ширше і щільніше. Щетина небожа дряпала щоку, в той час, як в Кріса вона була м’яка. Жінка сховала в вигині шиї небожа своє обличчя і її очі зволожнілися.

\- Я пам’ятаю тебе, коли в тебе вже був перший меч та кінь в твою тринадцяту весну, - промовила Петра і розімкнула обійми.

Кріс гмикнув,  поклав свою долоню на поперек дружини. Дерек насупив брови, так само Петра насуплювалася, коли щось їй не подобалося. Жінка подивилася на нього з подивом.

\- Ну заходьте, гостями будете, - посміхнувся Арджент.

Петра прокинулася від місячного сяйва, що нагло продиралося крізь шибку та брязкоту заліза, іржання конів. Вона потягнулася, озирнулася, не знайшла чоловіка. Петра, як була в одній сорочці вийшла за двері і наштовхнулася на нову полонянку-нормандку з рудими довгими косами та зеленими відьмацькими очима.

 - Не вольно, пані, - Лідія зойкнула і заслонила собою прохід до коридору, що вів до конюшень та зброярні.

\- Хто таке повідав? – Петра схрестила руки на грудях, від чого сорочка натягнулася відкриваючи важкі білі півкулі персів.

Руда-нормандка на мить задивилася на них, потім підняла очі на жінку: - Господар, сказав не пускати до нього.

-  Геть! - жінка замахнулася рукою відганяючи дівчину, але та не зрушила з місця. Тоді Петра взяла її за плечі, стиснувши боляче і відсунула легку, тендітну Лідію з свого шляху, та лишень зойкнула.

\- Пані, не вольно мене ж бо покарають.

\- Я тебе зараз сама батогом відхожу, - зиркнула своїми зимними очима на руду Петра.

Прохід від коридора до зброярні зайняв декілька хвилин. Жінка зупинилася, почувши важке зітхання Кріса. Він пробелькотів якусь лайку, крізь зуби.  Проскреготіли залізні обладунки і до зброярні увійшли воїни. Петра зачаїлася за важкою завісою та з подивом подивилася на двох чоловіків свого небожа Дерека та свого чоловіка, який стояв біля важкого дубового столу заваленого мапами та дрібною зброєю. Біля  її небожа стояло декілька воїнів. Хлопець майже чоловік вже, був напівоголений на його плечах та руках виднілися свіжі синці та порізи, долоні були в підсохлій, але зовсім не його крові. Петра зрозуміла, що Дерек бився з галлами і судячи по докірливому погляду її чоловіка скоріше за все переміг і вбив одного з його людей.

Кріс поворухнув рукою, наказуючи вийти воїнам та підійшов до Дерека. Юнак навіть не поворухнувся, вперто дивлячись своїми яшмовими очима в сиві очі чоловіка. Кріс відміряв тому звучного ляпаса по шиї.

\- Хлопчисько, - його голос шурхотінням каменів прогуркотів по покоях.

Дерек не зважаючи на його  норовливу природу змовчав , лише пограв жовнами та ще більше насупив свої чорні брови.

Жінка не сміла видихнути, затамувавши подих.

\- Ти не міг втримати меча в піхвах, - Кріс поклав свою розкриту долоню на оголене надпліччя і провів вгору до шиї, майже за вухом. Він стиснув руку, забираючи темне жорстке волосся в жменю.

Юнак все ще мовчав лише зробив маненький крок ближче до чоловіка.  Пальцями вільної руки Кріс зачепився за пасок його шкіряних штанів і притягнув його до своїх чресел, втупившись лобом в лоб Хейла.

\- Крісе, - захрипло, ніби після джерельної води промовив нарешті Дерек.

Петра стисла в пальцях жорстку тканину завіси, коли побачила, як небіж повільно тягнеться за цілунком до вуст її чоловіка.

Кріс відповів одразу жорстким натиском вуст. Дерек із полегшенням зітхнув в поцілунок, обвиваючи його талію своїми руками. Чоловік розірвав поцілунок миттєво, прибрав руки та твердо сказав: - На коліна.

Жінка розтисла пальці і затулила долонею рота, коли юнак радо виконав наказ.

Кріс погладив його темне волосся, сильні пальці проріджували темні пасма, потім спустилися до чітко окресленої вилиці, привертаючи увагу. Дерек підвів очі до гори на чоловіка.

\- Я так скучив, Крісе, - голос юнака глухо зірвався на останньому слові, наче камінь у воду гупнув.

Серце Петри впало десь у її живіт.

Кріс посміхнувся владно, ніжно провів кінцями пальців по неголеній щоці юнака, а потім ударив. Голова Дерека відхилилася вбік.

Петра хотіла вийти, звинуватити Кріса в неприйнятному зв’язку з її небожем, але заклякла.

Юнак підняв руки і поклав свої долоні на штани чоловіка, промовляючи:

\- Прошу, тебе, не відштовхуй.

\- Ніби я не знаю по що ти прийшов, - Кріс знов запустив пальці в його волосся, боляче смикнув до низу, змусивши подивитись його собі в обличчя.

Дерек хотів відповісти, але жорсткі пальці притиснулися до вуст.

\- Мовчи, заради Тараніса, - голос чоловіка став глибше і хрипкіше.

Петра помітила, як настовбичилися матня на штанях у Кріса, як жадібно подивився на неї юнак.

Чоловік притягнув обличчя Дерека до своїх чресел, натиснув на потилицю вниз на шию. Юнак тремтячими пальцями розв’язав шнурівку на штанях, ледь стягнув їх до колін, погладив волосаті , міцні стегна.

Жінка побачила, як міцно стоїть дрючок у Кріса, вона пам’ятала кожен його вигин. Її рука мимоволі стисла завісу, відтворюючи відчуття.

Дерек дивився на дрючок, що стояв наче кіл побожно і з ніжністю. Ніколи ще Петра не бачила ніжності в очах свого небожа.

\-  Хочу тебе Крісе, Фьоргун, лише відає як, - хрипко промовив юнак та припав вустами своїми до дрючка, стискаючи руки на стегнах чоловіка.

Кріс лише запустив в волосся Дерека руки, щоб легше було до себе  притягувати. Юнак підняв очі на чоловіка.

\- Хоче він, - гмикнув Кріс та штовхнувся стегнами на зустріч хлопцю.

Дерек втупився своїм носом в пахове волосся, гучно потяг повітря.

Петра закусила нижню губу, щоб не застогнати. Щоки жінки палали, кров бурлила в жилах так , ніби розливав хтось тепле молоко по шкірі.

Хрипкі крісови стогони наповнювали зброярню, такі знайомі для вуха Петри. Дерек охоче брав за щоку, блищав своїми яшмовими очима на Кріса, жадібно ловив, кожен його стогін.

Затремтіли під колінками в Петри так, що вона обома руками вчепилася в бісову завісу, в вухах гуділа кров та стогони її чоловіка. Здавалося, що хрипко дихає вона разом з ним.

Вдосталь натішившись Кріс сказав «годі» відсторонив його від себе. Дерек піднявся, довірливо ткнувся в плече чоловіка, наче лоша в материнський живіт та за плечі могутні тримаючись, бо тряслися в нього жижки. Кріс розвернувся з ним до столу, одним помахом руки поваляв все додолу. Чоловік нагнув Дерека через стіл, той навіть не пручався.

Петра прокліпала очима, примружила їх, щоб краще бачити від збудження, що ворушилося наче зміяче кубло в животі, все розпливалося.

Кріс припустив його шкріяні штані, відважив гучного ляпаса, тому по сідниці. Дерек застогнав, взявся за краєчок столу міцно і прогнувся в попереку. Чоловіка трусило, наче в лихоманці, провів він ребром долоні по розщелині між сідниць юнака.  Дерек лише скріб міцні дубові дошки, короткими нігтями та здригався лопатками спиною на це. Кріс сплюнув білою піною в долоню, розмазав слину по дирці, засовуючи в неї пальці зі знанням, що він робить. Дерек мгукав на його дії, та міцніше стискав край столу, сумирно лежачі. Кріс вишкірився так наче вовк, взяв його за стегна та одним махом загнав свого дрючка на всю довжину. Зойкнув юнак і розслабився, примружив очі чи то від болю, чи то від задоволення.

 Жінка зацепеніло дивилася на те, як  стегна Кріса мірно ходили взад-вперед, на те як він схилився над її небожем, прикусуючи його загривок. Груді наче стиснуло сталевим ланцюгом остраху, а в середині груді розпирало збудження.

Спітніли тіла їх блищали в світлі єдиного смолоскипу. Чоловік не шкодував Дерека, грав його так, що, аби це була Петра в неї б були вже синці від його захвату та ломота в тілі. Юнак лише стогнав солодко та дихав, наче загнаний гнідий, прихаючі.

Голова в Петри запаморочилася, картинка двох чоловіків здригнулася і вона відчула слабкість в колінах. Одразу ж її підхопили ззаду.

-Ой, пані, - залопотала руда нормандка над її вухом, - пішли но, бо пан нас обох батогом відшмагає.

Жінка ледь пересувалася пішла за Лідією, вона вже не бачила….

Як Кріс здригався в солодкій муці, як дрочив Дереку рвано та шалено. Як її небіж ричав від задоволення, наче тварина.

Кріс прийшов під ранок, Петрі кортіло розплющити очі та вона відчайдухо намагалася їх не розплющувати. Він провів долонею по її оголеному плечу, ліг поруч, пахнув на неї запахом мускусу та перелюбу. Кріс перекинув важку свою руку через її талію та стегно і заснув. Тільки тоді Петра розплющила очі в яких стояли сльози, в грудях наче оселився дракон, пекучи їх вогнем розпуки.

Та аби жінка знала, що це не все. Вдень, коли від’їжджав її небіж Дерек нарешті сповістив по що ж він приїздив: взяв він у дружини собі дочку князя Ігоря Лівого берега Дніпру, та ім’я їй було Станіслава, була вона при надії.


End file.
